


all the devils are here

by indigoire



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Come Eating, Creampie, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigoire/pseuds/indigoire
Summary: “Hey Caleb, can you make me look like a tiefling again?"Beau experiments with changing forms and seducing clerics. It all goes rather better than she expected.





	all the devils are here

“Hey Caleb, can you make me look like a tiefling again?"

Caleb looked up from his book. They'd just taken residence at a podunk inn in an even more podunk town somewhere in the Empire, and Caleb was sitting down here in the pub instead of making use of their hard-won feather beds. 

But who was Beau to judge, she was asking him to do something stupid for her own selfish gain. 

"...why do you want to look like a tiefling?"

Beau shrugged, trying to stall so she could come up with a lie.

"I dunno man, it was just cool being one last time. Maybe I just want to get out of my own skin for a bit." 

"Does it have to be a tiefling?"

"Yeah. A male one. Oh, but uh, not the same guy from last time? Just uh, just a little different." 

Caleb gave Beau a long and considering look, while Beau tried not to show how much she was sweating. The longer he looked the more nervous Beau got, even more so because she knew in a moment Jester would be traipsing downstairs to, as she put it, "drink the night away" with Nott. 

Finally Caleb sighed and nodded. 

"What color?"

"Blue," Beau blurted out, wondering even as she said it if that was too obvious. 

Caleb muttered something and Beau found herself transformed. She looked at her hands first, then down her pants second.

"Sweet! Oh, you got the color right this time! Thanks, Caleb." 

"Anything for my, how did you phrase it...my Empire bro." 

Beau lightly tapped Caleb in an approximation of a friendly punch--a real friendly punch would probably knock him over. 

"You have one hour!" Caleb called, as Beau scurried over to the bar, and took a stool in front of the bartender. She smoothed back her new black hair. She wasn't sure what she looked like exactly, but she hoped Caleb didn't make her ugly at least. Fuck. She should have specified. Fuck, too late now. 

"Bartender," Beau rasped, half hoarse with nerves half as disguise, "a shot of whiskey please." 

Just as the bartender served her whatever piss poor excuse for spirits they had in this town, Jester walked up to the bar. Nott, curiously, was nowhere in sight. Maybe she'd had something else pop up.

"Hi!" Jester chirped, ever friendly even with strangers, which Beau must have appeared to her. 

"Hey yourself," Beau replied, giving Jester an obvious once over. Jester giggled and blushed. Score one.

"Can I buy you a drink, pretty lady?" Beau smarmed, drawing upon her recollections of every asshole at every bar that wanted to hit on her.

"Sure! What's your name, sir?" Jester seemed amused, so Beau took it as a good sign. 

Shit. Fuck. What name would fit?

"Amodeus." Beau grinned and hoped that didn't sound too much like she'd pulled it from her ass. "What's your name?"

Giggles again. "Jester Lavorre, pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, Miss Lavorre." 

"So, what brings you to this corner of the Empire?" 

Beau launched into a completely bullshit story, something cribbed from someone she'd met on the road a few years back, something about smuggling live animals into a nearby city without anyone noticing, and Jester seemed positively enthralled. Meanwhile Beau's eyes traced Jester's face, the line of her neck...

Gods, but Jester was beautiful. 

Jester seemed to notice "Amodeus's" interest, preening a little under the attention Beau paid her even as Beau let her mouth run. 

The plan was going great thus far.

It hadn't been much of a plan, so few of Beau's ideas were rarely thought out too far. The gist was this: get Caleb to change Beau into a male tiefling. Check. Seduce Jester while changed into a male tiefling. Well under way. There was a fuzzy bit in the middle that Beau mentally filled with question marks; she wasn't sure what would happen between the two of them. But the fourth step was nothing but sweet victory. Even if Beau changed back or Jester saw through her, she could always claim it was an epic prank and they'd have a few laughs and part as friends. Just friends. 

Hell, a girl had to take a shot at some point, right? And Jester wasn't into women at all, as far as Beau knew. Might as well try. 

There was no way this was gonna work, after all. 

Which is why it surprised Beau when the plan continued to keep working. After Beau had told the story about Harold losing the horses and having to fight off trolls to get them back (which she definitely stolen from some book) Jester did a tiny clap of enjoyment. Beau slugged her drink back in an exaggerated fashion, trying to look manly and tough as hell. 

"It's so funny how much we match, see?" Jester lifted Beau's hand, ostensibly to compare the shades of their skin. Jester's was a bit more vibrant, Beau's a bit darker, almost navy in the low lantern light. Jester interlinked their fingers. "You're so warm, Amodeus." Her eyebrows waggled.

Beau coughed and ordered another two drinks instead of responding. 

"So, uh, I told you a couple of stories, what about you? Any fun tales from the road?" 

"Oh nothing special. Me and my friends are really boring, you wouldn't be interested." Jester was laying it on thick, clearly trying to tempt "Amodeus" to pry further.

"Come on, there must be something..."

"Well, okay, there was this crazy thing that happened when we first met! There was this devil toad--"

Obviously Beau knew about the circus and Kylre, but Jester was so animated as she painted a story about a poor little girl and an evil fiend that Jester sniffed out ("single-handedly! well, Nott helped...") and fought with her brave friends. 

Jester gestured wildly as she spoke, and her whole face lit up with the telling of her tale, and Beau got so wrapped up in the cadence of her voice that she didn't even notice she was staring intently into Jester's eyes until Jester stopped talking abruptly. 

Beau snapped her gaze away, flushing as she looked down at the table, taking a swig of her drink for good measure. 

"You know, Amodeus, I have a funny feeling you didn't say hi just to hear me talk." Jester had a teasing expression on her face. 

"I like hearing you talk. You have a lovely voice."

Jester giggled. "Oh why thank you, you're too kind. My mama is a singer, you know." 

"She must have a lovely voice too," Beau managed.

"As I was saying though, you must have had something else in mind..." Jester placed a hand on Beau's knee, looking up at her through her lashes. 

Fuck. Beau tried to ignore new parts of her anatomy sitting up and taking notice. Pretty girl. Pretty girl hitting on you hardcore, her system screamed. This is NOT a drill. 

Beau scraped together every ounce of smooth she had, and took Jester's hand in her own, before delivering a soft kiss to the back of it, never breaking eye contact. 

"You're right," she murmured. "I did have a few other ideas in mind." 

Jester suddenly stood up, and Beau noticed a curiously determined look on her face, but she couldn't take stock for long. Jester was already leaning over. 

Jester's mouth felt amazing against Beau's, and she tasted as sweet as she looked. Her hands held tight to the sides of Beau's face as she thoroughly kissed her, and Beau couldn't have pulled away even if she had wanted to, and she certainly did not want to. 

But finally Jester pulled away, and Beau tried not to look as shocked or slack-jawed as she felt. All of the hairs on her arms were standing on end. Jester caressed the sides of Beau's face before disengaging entirely. 

"Meet me upstairs. Second door on the right. Come prepared." Jester smiled saucily before running up the stairs.

Fuck. How long had it been since the spell was cast? Couldn't have been more than half an hour, right? 

Caleb! Caleb was still sitting down here, right? Beau spotted his fiery hair across the room and scooted over as quick as she could.

"Caleb. Caaaleb! How long has it been? Can you recast the spell?" 

Caleb didn't even look up from his book. "I'm out of spell slots for the day. Better make it quick." 

"Make what quick? Shut up." Beau shoved his shoulder, ignoring his faint "ow". "But seriously, I need more time." 

Caleb looked up frowning. "Seriously. I'm out of juice right now. If you want more time don't keep Jester waiting." 

Beau flipped him off before running for the stairs. 

Fuck, she still had time right? She could maybe leave before things got too heavy and come back tomorrow when Caleb could recast? She couldn't just ignore Jester's invitation. 

With slightly trembling hands, Beau knocked on the door. 

In a whirlwind of movement, Jester pulled her inside and slammed her against the wall. 

Two things flitted through Beau's mind at once. One, Jester was really fucking hot when she showed off how strong she was, and two, Jester could definitely feel Beau's boner, stood at attention between the two of them. 

Jester broke the tension by giggling. 

"Well someone's happy to see me," she chirped, and Beau, who'd been hoping for more kisses and possibly caresses, got the shock of her life as Jester boldly put a hand down her pants. 

Jester's hand was slightly cool and clammy around Beau's tiefling anatomy, and it felt wonderful. She had to put a stop to it. 

"Uh, we don't have to move right to that, I'm fine with a little, uh, kissing and--"

"What, you don't want me touching you?" Jester cocked her head to the side as she flicked her thumb over the head. Fuck. That felt so good, and Beau was quite possibly not going to last long at all. 

Well. That would save some time at least.

Beau, in lieu of answering, leaned forward and captured Jester's mouth with her own. Jester hummed into the kiss, and Beau poured as much passion and skill into it as she could while Jester had her by the literal shorthairs. 

Jester's hand kept stroking away happily and Beau felt as if a screw inside of her was slowly tightening more and more as Jester's hand moved. She had a funny feeling she knew what that was building up to, and she grabbed Jester's hand. 

"As lovely as that is, I'm not going to last like that. Can we move this to a bed?"

Jester laughed, and extracted her hand from Beau's pants, which was a terrible relief. Equal parts terrible and relieving. 

Instead of moving to the bed though, Jester began undoing the laces on her outfit, and Beau watched as piece by piece fell to the floor. Around the time Jester got to her petticoat, Beau's brain kicked back in and she began undoing her trousers. 

She was happy to note she still had abs in this form. Always a plus, especially with the ladies. Jester definitely seemed to think so, from the way she was stopping her show to give Beau a good look. 

Jester quickly shed the last of her garments, and hopped up onto the feather bed behind her, naked and gorgeous. Beau quickly scrambled after her, hands grasping for her. Her fingers sank into Jester's sides as their mouths met again. Jester sighed into this kiss, sounding utterly content. 

"You're amazing," Beau murmured, hands running up to play with Jester's breasts. She could feel her nipples hardening in her hands, and she deftly rolled them with her fingers. Jester gasped in answer, and pulled Beau closer. 

Curious, one of Beau's hands traveled downward. After all, Jester had fondled her, only fair to return the favor. Jester was absolutely soaking, seemingly turned on like crazy for Beau, and Beau couldn't help but groan as her pointer finger parted the slippery veil. 

She quickly found Jester's clit (though it was always a little awkward searching for it backwards) and gave it a light test stroke with a finger. Jester groaned and pulled Beau's hand forward. Clearly a lady who knew what she wanted. Beau stroked it more firmly, and then again. And again. And again. And again. Until she was working Jester into a frenzy, Jester holding Beau's hand flush with her body, not letting up. Beau, once again, found she couldn't break the grip, though she wasn't trying super hard. 

Finally, Jester seemed to have enough. She let go of Beau's hand and pushed her firmly to the bed. Beau went willingly, lying on her back as Jester loomed over her. Jester grinned, and parted her thighs, straddling Beau and her member in one smooth motion. 

Beau, nervous as hell, watched Jester's face to see if she knew what she was doing. Jester seemed entirely focused on Beau's tiefling anatomy, and began to lower herself. 

Beau could only gasp as the head of her dick wedged into position, penetrating Jester. Jester looked just as amazed as Beau felt, holding still for a long moment. As cool as Jester's body temperature ran, Beau could only feel a vice of heat around the (currently) most sensitive part of her. 

Tortuously slowly, Jester let herself sink down further. There were gasps on her end and groans on Beau's, until she was fully seated at last. 

"So full--" Jester sighed, and smiled at Beau coyly. Beau's head felt like it was going to combust. 

Jester sat still, getting adjusted to Beau, before moving ever so slightly. Then a little more. Then a lot more. More. More. More. 

It didn't take long for Jester to be properly riding her friend in disguise, and Beau thanked all the gods that Jester seemed determined to do all the work. Beau tried to rise her hips to meet her downward thrusts, but threw off the rhythm pretty quick, until Jester physically held her down with a hand to the chest. Beau took the hint and let Jester do the legwork. 

In a word, it felt amazing. Jester had Beau's cock in a warm wet vice, and she was bouncing on said cock hard enough that Beau worried her hips would be bruised after...which was just how Beau liked it, slightly rough, enough to leave a feeling behind the next morning. 

Was it any wonder that Beau was definitely not going to last long? 

"Jester, hey," she rasped. "I'm going to--I need to--"

"Just a little more! Please! I'm so close!" Jester slammed herself down, clearly desperate for a little more simulation. Beau tried to reach a hand between them to help, but Jester clenched at the exact wrong moment, and Beau felt that inner screw tightening and tightening more and more...

Until it wasn't, and Beau felt herself spill over deep inside her friend, heart pounding, limbs shaking, as she pulsed deep inside Jester. 

Jester for her part moaned at the sensation of Beau's release, still trying to ride Beau's dick, which was softening as it pumped out the last of its payload. Frustrated, Jester pulled herself off of Beau's dick, dripping slightly as she did. 

"Dammit Beau, you couldn't have held out a bit longer? I was so close," Jester half-sobbed, and Beau would have laughed and suggested a bit of manual stimulation, but her blood was too busy being frozen by hearing her own name. 

"How'd you know?" Beau said in a rush, and Jester smiled wryly at her.

"Sorry Beau. The blue gave it away. I know you love blue."

Beau, caught between laughter at such a silly response and utter fear at being caught by her friend, felt herself freeze up. 

Of course, as if waiting for its cue, the spell faded, and Beau felt her familiar form return in an instant.

"Aw rats. I was hoping I’d get to play with your dick a bit more," Jester pouted. 

"Wait, hold up. You seriously knew it was me the whole time?"

Jester sat up, clenching her thighs together in order not to make a wet spot on the bed. "Well, I had a pretty good guess. You still sounded like you, not all the way but most of the way. You still looked a little like you. Like if someone had drawn your picture but smudged it a bit. And you were all blue, even your eyes. You have very distinct eyes, Beau." Jester nodded sagely as if this was indisputable proof. 

Beau couldn't help but laugh. It was so ridiculous. 

"But, you still wanted to..." 

"Well, of course I did, I wanted to try out your new dick! I've never had dick before, and I thought yours was pretty cool." Jester waggled her eyebrows. 

Beau didn't know what to unpack first. Jester's apparent former virginity? Jester testing out Beau's dick? Jester wanting to fuck Beau? 

Jester huffed, a bit impatiently. 

"Beau I know you're thinking really really hard right now, but I'm also still really horny and naked right now, so..."

"You're always horny," Beau quipped, and poked Jester's horn to make a point. "Here, you lie down, I'll help you out." 

Jester did as told, getting on her back but keeping her legs somewhat closed. 

Beau went in for a kiss first. It felt more honest now that she was herself again, and Beau felt Jester smile against her mouth as she kissed her. Then she kissed Jester neck, making her laugh in surprise--noting her sensitivity there for next time. 

Next, she got her mouth around Jester's right nipple, and one hand pinched the other, which drew out a small shout, that morphed into a moan. Beau's tongue circled Jester's nipple for a beat, before she moved downward again. No sense drawing things out. 

Beau briefly kissed Jester's soft tummy, her pillowy thigh, before landing on her mound. Then there came the job of spreading Jester's thighs. 

"I'll make a mess," Jester whined, and Beau shouldn't have found it as hot as it was that Jester was trying to keep Beau's load inside her (even if it was only to prevent jizz stains on the bedding). 

"I'll clean you up," Beau said instead, and as soon as she got Jester spread open she got right to work. 

Beau lapped at Jester, tasting the tiefling girl for the first time, and tasting her own spend for the first time as well. It didn't exactly taste like sweetness and cream, but it did taste like the product of both her and Jester together, and Beau lapped it up like it was the best treat in the world. 

As she cleaned Jester up, she also made sure to lick long, broad stripes across Jester's clit, which had Jester throwing her head back with pleasure. When the last of the effluence had been licked up, Beau switched tactics and began sucking on the sensitive clit. Jester cried out and gasped out a "yes!"

Between sucking and licking Beau managed to get Jester back to the climax that had been so rudely interrupted, and she half-suffocated as Jester's thighs came up around her ears. 

"Yes, Beau, right there! Don't stop. Don't stop!" Jester let out a scream as she shook, physically shook, and then went boneless on the bed. 

Beau, catching her breath, flopped down so she was lying beside her new lover. 

They recovered together a moment, as Jester took Beau's hand in hers and interlaced their fingers. 

Beau felt a hopeful fluttering somewhere around her heart region, as she pressed a soft kiss to the back of Jester's hand. 

"...I gotta see if Caleb will cast that spell on me again tomorrow." 

"Beau!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Guess who hasn't written smut in actual years! 
> 
> I'm slowly falling down into the BeauJester pit, and Beau's tiefling escapades have been haunting me for weeks, thus this fic. 
> 
> If you want to shout about Critical Role at/with me, my tumblr url is indigoire. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
